Jealous? Jealous? No
by Sissy
Summary: Story after 7th book. A woman comes and Dee spents the week with her, but this makes Ryo feel a bit jealous. But she's more that meets the eye. One-shot.


**Jealous? Jealous? No.**

**Author: Sissy**

Disclaimer: Fake does not belong to me. Get it through your little brains, k?

Warnings: yaoi, ooc-ness, and stupidity from author

A/N: This is a one-shot, so no complaints! Also, this is going to be a prologue or something for a future crossover fic. between Yami no Matsuei and this lovely series, Fake. I'm new at this series and have only seen the OVA and read the first volume, so forgive me if I've done something wrong. Now, have fun!!!!

~*~*~*~

"Hmm… 27th Precinct. This is the one alright" a woman took of her dark blue colored sunglasses, revealing dark violet eyes, and hanged them on her black and white designs t-shirt that was one size too big. She had on a brown and yellow sports jacket that was too big, dark khaki jeans that were damaged at the end of the legs and black and white sneakers. She also had a small brown traveler backpack hanging on her right shoulder.

The woman, who stood in front of the police building, entered it. Her neck long dirty blond hair moved with the wind.

~Inside~

"Today's the 27th?!" a man yelled from inside the office.

"Yes Dee" his partner told him

"Oh crap! Chief!" Dee ran towards the chief's office

"What is it now Dee?" the chief asked

"I'm taking the week off like I said I would" Dee told him

"What? It's the 27th already?" the chief asked and Dee nodded, "Ok. You won't be missed. Bye."

Dee left the chief's office and went to take his coat.

"What's wrong Dee? Why are you taking the week off?" his partner asked Dee from his desk

"Sorry Ryo. Gotta take a rain check on tonight. Forgot I had some personal business flying in today" Dee apologized

"Hey Dee! There's a good looking woman in front looking for you!"  one cop arrived saying

"What? She's here already?!" Dee yelled

"DEE!!!" the woman barged in, threw her arms around Dee's neck and gave him a throughout kiss on the lips

She quickly separated from Dee, but still hanged onto him by the neck. Everyone was dumbstrucked.

'How the hell did Dee get a woman like that?!' many thought

'How dare she hang onto Dee like that!!!' JJ screamed in his head

Ryo looked at Dee and Dee at Ryo. The woman noticed Dee was looking at Ryo and she looked at him as well.

'So **that's** Ryo' she thought then said, "Dee we gotta go"

"Oh, right" Dee turned his attention to everyone in the room and said, "See ya all in a week!!" he looked down at the woman, "Come on Maki" and both left

Ryo looked a bit upset and then remember what he once asked Dee,

_"Don't you like women Dee?"_

_"Mmmm, of course I do. But she's gotta be perfect. Not too fat or too skinny. And a mega-babe too. Oh, and preferably over 18. Oh, and she's got to be the equivalent of me in hotness"_

'I wonder if he meant her when he said that' Ryo thought

"Hey, aren't you even going to say anything?" JJ interrupted his thoughts

"JJ, they're already gone" Ryo stated

"How boring" JJ said and left

"And since you're asking, on the guy side…it's you" 

Ryo blushed when he remembered that.

~*~*~

"You shouldda told him. About me" Maki, as Dee called her, told Dee

"I'll tell him later" Dee said

"You mean after I leave, right?" Maki asked

"Yup!" he said happily

"You idiot!" Maki smacked him with a paper fan on the head

"Ow! Anyway, forget about Ryo now" Dee put his arm around Maki's shoulder

"Huh? Isn't that Dee?" Bikky asked Carol as they walked on the opposite street of Dee and Maki

"Yeah, but who's that woman?" Carol asked

"You don't think he's cheating on Ryo, do ya?" both looked at each other, then ran away

~*~*~

"Aren't you going to do anything?!" Bikky yelled

"If I go to him I don't know what to say" Ryo told him

"But he was getting all lovey-dovey with her!" Carol said

"Ryo at least call him!" Bikky suggested

Ryo did nothing but continued what he was doing. Cooking dinner.

~*~*~

"But he was sooo-" Dee stopped and looked at Maki, who continued to laugh at his conversation

"What wrong Dee? Why'd you stop?" Maki asked, when she stop laughing

"Well I've been talking non-stop and I haven't even asked you how the Amazon was" Dee answered

"Itchy and full of bugs" Maki said

"That bad?" he asked

"No, it was an interesting experience" they both laughed

"It's nice to have you here. I've forgotten fun it was" Dee left the chair he sat on and went to sit next to Maki, who sat on Dee's bed. He let Maki rest her head on his lap, "Good night, Maki"

"Good night…" Maki slowly closed her eyes but managed to say before she fell asleep, "…onii-san…"

Dee fell, his back on the bed, asleep.

~Next morning~

"Huh?" Maki woke up to warmth. She looked up to see Dee. He had moved them during the night when it was cold and both held on tight for warmth.

Maki got up a bit and looked at the watch in her hand.

"Ten…fifty…four… … … What?! 10:54?! Shit! Dee wake up!" Maki completely woke up and threw Dee to the floor

"Huh? What's wrong Maki?" Dee asked as he got up from the floor

"It's 10:54! We're gonna miss the plane!" Maki yelled as she picked up her freshly washed clothes from yesterday and ran to the bathroom

"What?! Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Dee yelled as he changed into some clothes

After a few moments Maki came out of the bathroom yelling, "I just woke up!" she took her backpack and stormed out of the apartment, followed by Dee with a bag in hand

~*~*~

"Dee called me last night and said he was going to Wisconsin or something" JJ said

Ryo ignored JJ and continued with his work.

"He also said you didn't return his calls"

"That's not my problem" Ryo said

"Are you that jealous of Dee and that woman?"

A vein popped on Ryo's head, "I'm **not** jealous! Now will you leave me alone?!?!?!" Ryo yelled and JJ ran away. Ryo returned to his work.

'I'm not jealous! Dee _knows_ I love him, and he hasn't said anything about his feeling about me changing. But ever since he got that letter last month he's been really distant. And he was gonna make it up with last nights dinner! But then that woman came' Ryo blushed, 'Ah, crap! I'm acting jealous! Think happy thoughts'

"Um, Ryo?" an officer called

"Yes?" Ryo faced him, smiling and the cop sweatdroped

"Well, the paperwork…" Ryo looked at the paperwork and blushed. He had written 'MUST-KILL-DEE' all over the papers

"AH!" Ryo took the papers with those words and ripped them to pieces. He huffed then got back to work. The officer sweatdroped and left him alone.

'Man! This whole thing with Dee is getting to me!'

~After the week's almost over~

"HELLO!!!" Dee arrived at the office with bags. He left his coat on his chair and began giving away souvenirs from his trip.

"Dee-sempai!!!" JJ ran to Dee in hopes of giving him a welcome-back kiss but Dee ducked and let JJ slam into the wall

"Hi Ryo! Miss me?" Dee asked Ryo with a loving voice

"You still have a day free. What are you doing here?" Ryo asked with a death tone that made Dee freeze

"R-Ryo…what's wrong?" Dee asked but received a death glare from Ryo. He sweatdroped and got to work

~*~*~

"It's so much fun to shopping but Dee should've come with me" Maki walked around the mall

"Hey, you're the one that was with Dee right?" Bikky approached Maki

"Hi. You're Bikky, right? Dee's told me about you"

"What are you to Dee?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of you Ryo has been looking all sad this week"

"Oh dear. Ryo's jealous, isn't he? About Dee and me"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out"

"Oh, dear. I'd better go and fix this. *sigh* Dee's still a good-for-nothing" and Maki left

"Hey Bikky! Come on!" Carol called Bikky and he left with her

~That night in Ryo's apartment~

*knock knock*

"Coming" Ryo opened the door of his apartment to see Dee. He gasped then immediately went to close the door but Dee put his foot to stop him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Dee asked

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Ryo yelled

Dee pushed the door and went inside. Ryo gave up to try and stop his partner and rested against the wall with Dee opposite to him.

"Why are you so angry with me?!" Dee asked, crossing his arms

"I'm not angry with you" Ryo said lowly as he looked towards the floor

Then it hit Dee. "Are you…jealous?" he asked and Ryo looked at Dee surprised, blushing as well. Dee grinned, "You **are** jealous! About Maki and me!"

"I'm not! And besides, your attitude says you want nothing with me" Ryo said as he slowly threw his gaze away from Dee

Dee snapped. He took Ryo's hand, slammed him to the opposite wall and gave him a long passionate kiss. Ryo was shocked but returned the kiss. After a small moment Dee separated. Ryo looked at Dee, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Don't you **dare** misjudge me like that Ryo!" Dee yelled and left with a slam on the door.

Ryo fell to the floor, "Why was Dee so mad?" he wondered

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Ryo didn't answer, lost in his thoughts. Again, the door knocked. Ryo still didn't answer. The person knocking snapped and knocked on harder, yelling,

"Randy Maclean! Open this godforsaken door before I break it down!!!"

Ryo jumped, stood up and opened the door. Maki stood outside.

"What do you want?" Ryo asked

"I wanna have a serious talk with you about Dee so you better sit down and listen good!" Maki said as she entered the apartment and Ryo followed her after closing the door. Maki sat down on the sofa and calmed down. Ryo sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

"…So what about Dee?" Ryo asked

"You're jealous of me, aren't you?" she asked

"No, I'm not" Ryo said

"Don't you play stupid with me!" Maki glared at him, then looked down sadly. "Don't you trust Dee?" she asked him

"Wha-? What are you talking about?"

"I feel so sorry for Dee…"

"Why?"

"The whole time we were together he talked about you and only you. He only once asked me how my trip to the Amazon was. But you won't even trust him!" Maki said, crying the whole time

"You were in the Amazon?" Ryo asked, dumbstrucked

"Y-yeah…" Maki said, drying her tears.

"Are you japanese?" Ryo asked, noticing Maki for the first time

"Yeah, but I was abandoned. That's why Dee and I have gotten along so well" Maki smiled at memories

"Wait, did you and Dee grow up in the same orphanage?" Maki nodded. "So, that means you and Dee are-"

"Like siblings. That's why I love him so much!" Maki smiled like a little kid

"…Ha…ha ha… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ryo laughed

"Huh?" Maki looked at Ryo and smiled. She was glad he understood now.

"I must have looked like a total dope when I was jealous, right?" Ryo asked as he regained his composure and Maki nodded.

"Thanks for listening Ryo. I'd better go, I haven't packed yet" Maki said as she stood up

"What? You're leaving?" Ryo asked as he also stood up

"Yeah, but I'll still be around" Maki said and headed for the door, followed by Ryo

"Can I come see you off then?"

"Sure, at the airport at 10. Bye" Maki opened the door and left

"Bye…" Ryo muttered and closed the door

~Next day at the airport~

"Don't you **dare** forget to write, you hear?" Dee told Maki

"I'll do it whenever I can. Scout's honor" Maki said smiling

"Good, now-" Dee was about to speak when something cut him off

"Maki!!!" Ryo ran towards them

"Ryo!" Maki ran to Ryo and gave him a throughout kiss on the lips, like she did with Dee. She quickly separated and let go of him, leaving Ryo blushing. "Bye you two!" Maki said and left

"Ryo! When did you get acquainted with my sister?" Dee asked, smirking

"S-shut up!" Ryo yelled

"Well then, back to work!" Dee said as he began to leave

"…Dee wait up!" Ryo followed him

'Maybe now…I'll sleep without worrying' Maki saw them leave and disappeared

~*~*~

*knock knock*

"Coming!" Ryo opened the door to his apartment to find Dee. "D-Dee?! What are you doing here?!" Ryo was surprised

"Well, we never _did_ have dinner" Dee said as he entered and Ryo closed the door

"Yeah, but… I don't have any food" Ryo said

"We don't need any!" Dee said happily

Ryo blushed and backed away. "D-Dee? What are you planning on doing?" Ryo reached the wall as Dee approached him

"Shh…" Dee used his right hand to lift Ryo's face and kissed him

~*~*~

"By the way Dee, didn't you say you hated kids?" Ryo asked. He laid next to Dee with his head on top his crossed arms

"I do" Dee answered. He used his right hand to hold his head so he could look at Ryo

"But, don't you treat Maki like a kid?"

"I don't. That would be immoral 'cause she's as old as I am"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now shut up and let me take you again" Dee put his lips on top of Ryo's for a long kiss

~*~*~

"Ryo, you awake?" Dee sat up to look at Ryo who laid soundlessly asleep

Dee sighed and looked out the window. He began to think.

"Maybe I **should **have told Ryo about Maki" Dee muttered. "Angels of death, huh? Damn stupid superstitions"

"Mmm… Dee, what's wrong?" Ryo woke up and he sat up as well. He looked out the window like Dee did and asked, "Are you looking at something in particular?"

"Nah, just thinking"

"Thinking? That's not like you" Ryo laughed

"What?" Dee asked, a bit annoyed

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go to sleep" Ryo said as he went to sleep

"*sigh* Maybe next time then. Maki, you'll come visit won't you?" Dee said then went to sleep right next to his lover, Ryo, putting his arms around him.

"A shinigami works but, yeah, I'll visit"

~owari (for now)~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sissy: Wow. This was sorta a pain in the ass to write.

Kody: But you wrote it.

Sissy: Yeah. Now like I said it's a future prologue to a sequel of a story I'm still writing of YnM.

Aoi: What are you doing?"

Sissy: What?

Aoi: What kinda doll is that? And why is it all burned up?

Sissy: Like it? It's my Muraki doll.

*Aoi sweatdrops*

Kody: Sissy! Stop scaring Aoi!

Amy: It's so lively in here isn't it?

Ryu: Noisy, I'd say.

Sissy: Anyway, I hope you all like it and all reviews are welcome!

Kody: Except for flames.


End file.
